slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Slimemon: Roleplay
Welcome to the world of Slimemon! hangonaminutethisiswot--? Rules * All slimes are their counterparts on here: http://slime-rancher-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Slimemon_(Pokemon_Slimes) ** Special version traits would cross over. (Example: Lemmys Yellow fur would be on the Mareep.) Members * Squidy822 ** Leo & Spike (While not a slime, Spike becomes a Qwilfish.) ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Harry ** Squidy (Uncatchable: Have YOU tried to catch a demon recently?) * Danceykitty ** Dancey ** Sparkles Summary In this version of our universe, all the slimes have been turned into pokemon. AKA, whoever made this save file set "Slimemon" as the extra mode. All slimes are their pokemon counterparts now, and of course that makes all the ranchers and others pokemon trainers/corridenators/whatevertheheckyouwannabe Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Leo and Spike were walking around. Leo had already obtained one of his favorite starters from the games, a Charmander. Harry also was walking around, his only pokeball so far holding a Weedle. Lemmy was sitting around, dodging pokeballs anyone threw until he saw who he wanted to catch him... ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was in her cat humanoid-ish form, relaxing on a tree in The Moss Blanket. Sparkles was relaxing at her home in the small cave in the Indigo Quarry. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy saw Dancey, puffed a Master Ball out of his wool into his mouth, ran to Dancey, and caught himself in the pokeball, and it rolled to Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey didn't know what happened, but she just walked away. After all, she is partially pokemon, and she doesn't plan on being a pokemon trainer. Sparkles was just a friend, not a slime Dancey had caught. Dancey also always tried her best not to run into any trainers in case if they try to catch her just for show, since she's a shiny for some reason. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy just had then need to wait until eventually someone let him out. "Huh? Oh, hey Lemmy." Harry said after finding him. "Since the Dance thing didn't work out, can I hold onto you?" And Lemmy let him. Leo, meanwhile, was looking around when Spike directed his attention to Sparkles. Leo tried to throw a pokeball quickly, but it barely wen far at all. He forgot he was in penguin form, and penguins aren't good at throwing things. Leo promptly went into human form and picked up the pokeball. ---Danceykitty--- Sparkles quickly ran for it while Leo was distracted, bumping into Dancey's ankle, then hiding behind the feline. Dancey then looked in the direction where Sparkles came from with a slightly serious look. ---Squidy822--- "Whoops. You already own him? My bad...sorry." Leo apologizes, and Spike also apologizes in pufferfish. ---Danceykitty--- "Err, Sparkles is a her, not a him. Sorry for being rude." Dancey would also talk about how she doesn't actually own her, but instead just a friend since she's part slime, but she doesn't want to get caught in a pokeball to be shown off by a couple of trainers because she's a shiny and they would usually think their so ''special and perfect because they have a shiny pokemon in their team. Dancey, truthfully, hated trainers like those. There are also those shiny hunters. ---Squidy822--- "Whoops, sorry, gender can be hard to tell sometimes with slimes pokemon. Actually, why dont we battle?" He says, a classic competitive twinkle in his eye. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey quickly declined the battle,"Uh, no thanks, I gotta go. Bye!" Dancey ran off with Sparkles to the moss blanket. ---Squidy822--- Leo then sat by a tree with Spike, bored. He pulled out a tablet and watched famous pokemon battles. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to do the one thing she has always done while bored, climbing the tallest tree in the moss blanket in her cat form. ---Squidy822--- Leo looks up and says, "That's not a bad idea! Let's see here..." And then two minutes later he is stuck in a tangle of vines in the tree. "Don't you dare say anything..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey then jumps down to the ground safely from tree to tree, the same thing she does to climb to there. She then goes to her human form then sits down next to Sparkles. ---Squidy822--- Leo went a little hysterical and swapped rapidly between forms screaming, "HELP ME ALREADY YOU LITTLE--" ---Danceykitty--- "Heh, okay." Dancey went back to her cat form and climbed to Leo. She then bite and chew on the vines to free the penguin. ---Squidy822--- While falling, Leo went into human form so he could curl into a ball and roll on the ground when he landed. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey then jumped down from tree to tree again and goes back to her human form, and sat next to Sparkles. ---Squidy822--- Leo thought of how he would get up. He saw a pidgeotto and battled it and ended up catching it. He flew up to the tree. Then, Lemmy saw them all up there and so did Harry. Harry picked up Lemmy and flew him up. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked up at the penguin and said,"Good job, you just got a good view of part of the Moss Blanket!" ---Squidy822--- Leo was actually in human form, and admired the view. Lemmy snuggled up to Dancey, and Harry was flying even higher for an even better view... ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was still annoyed by the fact a yellow sheep slime has a crush on her. It's not that he's a sheep, it's just that Dancey doesn't know about being with a slime when she's a part human, part cat, and part slime abomination creature of some sort. ---Squidy822--- Harry was looking thoughtfully out, and looked at his heart necklace, recalling the one memory...he was a hero, yet if he didn't...no, he had to do that. He flapped down, and felt like he needed to confide into someone, like a psychiatrist. He looked over Lemmys shoulder to the Charlie Brown he was reading, and his semi-evil grin told his plan to Lemmy. "Don't you dare..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to try to find something to nom on, aka, eat. She found nothing where she sat, then stood up to wonder around to find some fruits or something, while Sparkles followed ---Squidy822--- "Catch." Leo says, throwing a few mint mangos to Dancey. He goes into penguin form to make his own tuna sandwich more appetizing. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey smelled the mint mangoes, and caught one of them in her cat form with her mouth. Sadly, she didn't manage to get the other ones, but she at least got one. ---Squidy822--- Harry saw a glimmer on the ground, and went for it. He yelled for Lemmy to come to him, and Lemmy gasped in happiness at what he saw. He saw, on the ground, one of his favorite TMs: Attract. He leapt onto it and learn attract. Leo, meanwhile, screamed "HOLYFLAFFINGISTHATASHINYHAUNTER?!" as most people agree: Shiny Haunter is flaffing awesome. He caught it. ---Danceykitty--- The shiny Haunter kinda worried her. She didn't want anyone to know that she was a shiny Skitty. She kept nomming on a mint mango to keep calm so they wouldn't catch her...both in sight and in a pokeball. ---Squidy822--- Leo, eerily somewhat-but-not-quite reading her mind somewhat, shouted, "OH, AND IF YOUR WORRIED ABOUT YOUR SLIME FORM, MOST PEOPLE GO FOR THE BETTER-LOOKING SHINYS. NO OFFENCE, BUT SHINY SKITTY ISN'T THAT COOL." and then Harry shouts, "HEY DANCE, I BET 50 MINT MANGOS THAT I CAN BEAT YOU IN A POKEMON BATTLE USING LEMMY. 50. MINT. MANGOS. AND YOU DONT HAVE TO BET A THING BACK!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey then suddenly realized that she cannot be caught by a trainer. She also realizes that despite being a shiny, she's not worth catching, since her stats aren't as great as a normal Skitty's. Dancey went to her human form, and afterwards, sighed and told Leo,"Trust me, penguin, it's not worth it to catch me. You're probably just going to use me as some sort of show off, aren't you? That's what every trainer I've known does. I'm sure you'd be one of them, too. Plus, I'm not even good in battle, after all, I'm pretty weak. So if I have one thing to say to you,'don't.' Sorry to, uh, pop your bubble. Besides, you can't really catch me while I'm in this form." ---Squidy822--- "Were you not listening to a word I just said?! I said most trainers wouldn't wanna catch you." And then Harry continues, "C'MON, DANCE, THESE MINT MANGOS ARE BURNING A HOLE IN MY INVENTORY! I HAVE LOADS, TOO. THEY'RE THE FAVORITE OF MY HONEY SLIMES--I THINK." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey somewhat lost trust of the penguin,"Well, if you know the truth, I won't battle, nor would I take anything from you. Same with you, bug." Dancey started to trot away, while Sparkles quickly jumped on her head for slight protection, but Dancey went back to tell Leo,"And if you didn't know, there are still shiny hunters I have to worry about, so there's that." She trotted away again. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy got a little depressed then. Leo shouted, "WHAT DID I DO?! I LITERALLY SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO CATCH YOU, NOR DID I ASK TO BATTLE OR ANYTHING!" Leo got a little annoyed when people didn't trust him, since he considered himself a fairly trustworthy person. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey feels like she can't really trust anyone in this world, and by that, I mean she can't trust any trainer. She sat on the branch of a tree after climbing up with Sparkles on her head. ---Squidy822--- Squidy startlingly popped out of nowhere in the tree, of course with a pun loaded. "You'd think cats would be scared of tree's: they have a lot of BARK." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was a bit startled, and so was Sparkles, but then Dancey said,"Heh, thanks, that really made my day. Also, good one." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy suddently raised up. It seemed like he was floating. Then it went a little higher and Harry was lifting him, muttering things under his breath. "SHOCKED to see me?" Lemmy says. Squidy cracks his knuckles (w8 does he even have...?) And replies with, "Ha! If you can't SEA it, this is the start of a pun war." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey thought,"''Oh boy." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy seemed to struggle, and at the end, Squidy said, "Looks I'll get some Victory Supper!" But Lemmy replies..."Well, here's your desert...since I just SANDBAGGED you." And then Squidys jaw dropped. "Give me one moment." And then he started screaming and teleporting practically everywhere on the planet or in Planet Planet or Moon Moon. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey giggled a little at the last pun. ---Squidy822--- Harry looked down at his necklace again, still remembering that time. Leo was being kinda groombly about not being trusted. And Lemmy saw Dancey giggle at him and his pun and his face lit up like a lightbulb. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to go somewhere else, probably somewhere that's more quiet than this chaotic place. She decides to jump down and go to the Indigo Quarry, while Sparkles followed. ---Squidy822--- Harry followed, mainly just for Lemmys sake. Leo stayed behind and trained Spike, Charmander, and "Void," as he called the Haunter, by battling the many wild pokemon around the place. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey walked a little faster due to being unable to trust trainers due to her slime form being a shiny. ---Squidy822--- Harry flies to easily get pretty much next to her. "You know your problem, Dance? You barely trust anyone. Not even regular friends like me. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't trust Lemmy!" ---Danceykitty--- "Well, I kinda do trust Lemmy, but that's only because a slime wouldn't catch a slime and use it either as a show off or in battle (probably as a show off for me)." ---Squidy822--- "I said, I don't want to catch you!!!" Harry says, and Lemmy pops out saying, "Plus, besides the smell of fish, a pokeball isn't that bad." Lemmy was also on Harry's head now. ---Danceykitty--- "Besides care from a trainer, there's not much good from being with a trainer in my opinion. Plus, I have pretty much the worst stats a Skitty could ever have, so I'll never be good in battle. I'm only really good for being shown off like a useless badge." Dancey was a bit more depressed after saying that about herself, but she's sure it's kinda true. ---Squidy822--- "A pokemon with the right moves could be good in battle, even with low stats. Stat lowering moves and effect-causers." Harry says. "Plus, there is also training " ---Danceykitty--- Dancey sighed,"Yeah, but still, I feel like trash." ---Squidy822--- Harry threw a few TMs at Dancey. Toxic, Attract, Disarming Voice, and...Recycle? Squidy appears with a drumset for a badumtss then leaves. Category:Squidy822's Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Either Style